


The Shorter Path

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Pure fluff because I miss Emison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: Emily closed her eyes, feeling like she could cry a river. The girl that had been, thousands of times, so unreachable to her, was finally there, divested in every single way; of her clothes, of her masks, of her fears, of her insecurities. That was what perfection looked like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add this as a second chapter to Assurances, but I figured it deserved its own oneshot. Besides, it works perfectly as a simple follow-up to the Emison scene in 7x10 as well.
> 
> Ps: there's a little bit of a love making action in it, but I guess there's no reason to rate it M.

   As much as Emily knew she should stop at least for a second to ask “are you sure?”, she couldn’t. Alison was holding her so close, so tightly; the blonde’s grip felt more desperate than ever. The deeper Emily buried her face in Alison’s neck, the more proud she was of doing it; proud because she was more than sure that it wasn’t going to be like last time, when they hadn’t known where to touch or where they belonged.

\- My sweet Estella – Emily whispered delightfully against Alison’s ear.

   With closed eyes, Alison grinned and her naked body, under Emily’s, relaxed for a moment.

\- _God_ , you remember!

   Emily smiled, nibbling on Alison’s earlobe just barely. _Of course I remember_ , she wanted to say, _that afternoon in the library changed my life._ However, she started to whisper the poem that Alison had once recited to her years ago, while kissing down Alison’s chest.

\- I want those words to be the first thing you hear – Emily claimed gently, now against the skin of Alison’s stomach. – Because that’s how I’m going to love you. Against anything and everything, anyone and everyone.

  Nothing else mattered anymore. No british psycopaths, no evil master plans. That child was part of Alison and it was becoming part of Emily as well. By the second. And the feeling was making the taller girl tear up again.

\- We both love you on those exact terms – Alison spoke softly, while the fingers of her right hand moved slowly through Emily’s hair.

   Emily raised her gaze to the serenity in those gorgeous blue eyes; the serenity that she hadn’t seen the first time, because it had been completely dark in Alison’s room then. So dark that they had lost themselves and, in the next morning, they hadn’t known where to go from there. Now Emily knew where they were going, and Alison seemed to know as well.

\- Say that again, please – Emily asked, the tip of her nose touching Alison’s. – Without the _we_ part.

   Alison’s lips reached hers firstly, in a chaste kiss.

\- I love you, beautiful – the blonde stated articulately.

   Emily closed her eyes, feeling like she could cry a river. The girl that had been, thousands of times, so unreachable to her, was finally there, divested in every single way; of her clothes, of her masks, of her fears, of her insecurities. That was what perfection looked like.

\- And I never thought a person could love someone the way I love you.

   A tear streaked down Emily’s face and landed on Alison’s cheek. Emily wiped it with her lips and placed a hand in between Alison’s legs. The blonde let out a soft moan instantly; her legs started shaking after only a few seconds. It took Emily simple moves to bring Alison to her climax; her last moan sounded pretty much like an apology for not being able to hold it in any longer. Little did she know that such desperation would be the main cause of Emily’s orgasm, a short moment later.

–

\- I really thought I knew what making love was, you know? – Alison said, fondly sliding a palm along Emily’s arm while they snuggled on the couch, tangled up to each other.

   Emily smiled and glanced up at Alison for a second.

\- You didn’t know?

\- No, not until tonight. And, to this day, I still don’t know what we made six years ago. It wasn’t love. _This_ is love, right here. I’m so sorry it took me so long to learn something so simple.

   Emily kissed Alison’s cheek, then slowly went down her neck once more. She could literally feel her own chest expanding with happiness every time she breathed Alison in.

\- Every second of the wait was worth it, baby.

   Alison wrapped her arms around Emily a little tighter and the taller girl sunk into that embrace not feeling like going back to the surface ever again.

\- Can I ask you something?

   Emily didn’t move a muscle, just kept listening to Alison’s heartbeats.

\- Please, do.

   It sounded like Alison hesitated for a single moment.

\- I know it’s a stupid question, but do you think that, if I hadn’t told you I was pregnant, we would be here, like this?

   Emily gave herself a second to think, but she didn’t do much of it, really. She knew her answer by heart; one that seemingly had waited a long time to be given.

\- Remember how Spencer used to say that everything led us back to Radley in regards of A?

   Alison nodded.

\- She still says it, and even though it’s true, it’s kind of annoying, to be honest.

   They both shared a brief laugh.

\- Well, that’s what happens to me in regards of you – Emily disentangled from Alison so she could face her. – No matter how far from you I go, you’re never really far from me. See, we’ve spent a total of seven years apart, including the time during high school, and I can’t remember one single day in which you weren’t in the back of my mind. That’s because you’ve always been stuck in me, right under my skin.

   By the time Emily paused, Alison’s eyes were flooded with tears. Guilt was painted on her face. It seemed like hearing those words hurt her just as much as saying them hurt Emily.

   Alison narrowed the gap between their faces just so the tip of their noses softly brushed against each other; her shaky breath tickled Emily’s lips.

\- It’s a fact that all the paths I walk on, eventually, lead me back to you – Emily continued, lightheartedly –, your pregnancy just happened to make one of them a little shorter.

   Emily cupped one side of Alison’s face as she concluded and the girl brushed their lips together, whimpering silently.

\- If it’s a girl – Alison began, once her breathing was back to normal and she was, again, snuggled up to Emily –, I want her name to be Estella.

   Emily’s lips curved into a wide grin instantly.

\- Let me guess – she looked down at Alison, but there was actually no need for her to wonder about the second option. – If it’s a boy, Philip?

   Alison smiled as well, however, as if such possibility had never crossed her mind. It seemed like she was, again, amazed by the fact that Emily remembered.

\- Exactly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this mostly because of the two-part Emison Q&A. Shay said that Alison was always in the back of Emily's mind, even though Emily "went through a revolving door of different girlfriends", and Sasha said these exact words: "I don't think Alison really knows what love is other than with Emily". Guys, Emison had never been so endgame before and I'm still fangirling.


End file.
